Mystiokinesis
by viking70A
Summary: From the classified section of my archives: My first fight in the colony of New York, A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover. Set post DH and concurrent with LO. Partially fits chronologically in chapter I of my other story, The Seidhr. Aspects from that story carry over to this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: August 16, 2009**

I was alerted to trouble when a call was routed to me from the Queen's office. She had been video-conferencing with her ambassador to the UN in New York when he had slumped in his chair. Her office had tried to contact others in New York City but, had no luck. Since nearly no wizards lived in New York City, her office contacted me. I was in Africa, studying Sudanese Battle Magic, but I could afford a trip to the American Colonies. I prepared a portkey and swapped into my battle armor. With my sword on my back I activated the portkey and reappeared on a skyscraper in the city. It was oddly silent. No cars were moving. It looked like a city of dead.

Then I noticed fighting on a bridge, what looked like a kid fighting a, was that a Minotaur I thought. Shrugging, I flashed to the bridge drew my sword and wand and began to fight. My sudden appearance startled the kid and the Minotaur. The creature turned to me and tried to kill me, but like so many others, my sword went through in and it went down.

The dark haired boy that could have been a relative of mine, looked confused. He muttered 'it didn't dissolve,' to himself. I asked him why it would dissolve, and he replied that the monsters always dissolved and reform in the depths of Tartarus.

When I told him that my sword, forged in magic, sealed in the unique chemical cocktail in my blood and quenched in the breath of a dragon was meant to kill the undead. He then asked if I was a child of Hades, my response scared him.

 _"I am the Master of Death, wielder of Antioch's wand, bearer of the ring of Cadmus and wearer of Ignotus's cloak. I am the son of James, son of Charlus, son of Henry and the son of Lily."_

"So you're not a half-blood like me?" He asked as I parried a blow from another kid older than the first one but not clad in the orange shirt the other one was.

"Son," I began as I banished my latest attacker off the bridge into Brooklyn. "I think we define half-blood as very different things."

I summon my green fire to my sword and slice through more of the creatures trying to enter the city.

"What in Merlin's left Knut is happening here?" I ask the kid who appears to be leading, "and who the bloody hell are you?"

"Kronos has decided to invade Manhattan, storm Olympus and has put all the mortals to sleep." He replied as he decapitated some creature. "I'm Percy Jackson by the way, son of Poseidon."

"Like the Greek god of the sea?" I asked.

"That's my dad," he said. "I'm a demigod."

…

That caught me off guard for a moment. Filing it away for later, I noticed a pair of snake like women slithering towards us.

" _Leave this place, if you wish to live._ " I hissed in parseltongue to the serpentine figures.

" _Why does one such as yourself that speaks the noble tongue fight with the kin-slayers?_ " The serpent ladys responded with venom.

" _Because I am bound by oath to defend my liege-lords territories from invading forces._ " I hissed back.

" _But our lord has ordered the death of all the half-bloods in the city and the capture of Olympus, and we cannot betray him._ "

" _Then you shall die, so be it._ " And I launched into an attack. Slicing off the head of the first and then the second lost hers.

The bridge was as silent as the Egyptian tombs I'd been studying back in May. In the center of the bridge I carved a rune of protection and flashed to the next bridge, and the next, and the next until I was back at the first bridge. I placed the tip of my wand into the rune in front of me, and charged it. All of a sudden the city was encased in a briefly flickering dome of green light.

Now that the wards were up, I turned to the kid who was staring at me. "You said you were a son of Poseidon? Are the Greek gods real?"

"Yes and Yes." He replied before a blonde haired female teenager joined us.

"Who are you?" She said in a way that reminded me of Hermione.

Deciding to mess with them a bit I decided on a somewhat formal introduction, that Cissy would love.

"I am the Marquess Dumnonia, Harry Potter, Knight of the Thistle and the Round Table, Mage Captain in the service of the International Confederation of Wizards, and I am burdened by my liege lord, Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the second, to investigate the strange occurrences in New York." I said with a half-sarcastic/half-serious bow. "And you are?"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" she introduced herself as.

With that, my familiar Hedwig appeared in a sudden flash of blue fire as she reformed. Hedwig was first my first friend and had been born a snowy owl. Just before I turned seventeen she was hit by a killing curse and died, but what I found out later after I offed Tom Marvolo Riddle, she flamed into existence and started nagging me until I found her bacon. She was reborn, an ice phoenix. They are more owl like than the red swanlike fire phoenixes. Snowy white and with similar capabilities to fire phoenixes, ice phoenixes are rarer.

Annabeth gasped, at the flame travelling owl-like creature that alighted on my shoulder. She then asked me, "Who is your godly parent?"

"Neither my parents were mortal, they were violently murdered when I was just a year old. I simply am a wizard, charged with defending my liege-lord's lands with my wands and blade."

She starred in disbelief, "but Morpheus put the mortals to sleep."

"Well, I am the master of death. The king of serpents bit me, a phoenix cried for me, I died and rose again."

She starred at me in a confused look. Before she turned around and walked away before she realized that the protections I had raised around the city were turning the monsters attacking them into dust.

"What is that?" she asked, looking at my sword and the dome.

"Well, the sword is made in the same style as the sword of my ancestor's liege-lord, a magically shaped sword quenched in my blood and purified in a dragon's breath."

She starred back before I felt a pull on my wards. A blonde man with a two-tone sword was attempting to drain my wards.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Luke Castellean, son of Hermes, host of Kronos." Percy answered.

"Host?" I asked. "Is he possessed?" I wondered.

"Yes," Annabeth answered "He is possessed by the Titan of time."

"Will a sword meant to kill that which is dead kill him?" I pondered.

I dropped the wards, before I charged the man curses flying out of my wand and my sword gleaming with the unrestrained magical power I was letting loose.

With a charge I closed the distance and with a magically charged swing I met his two-toned sword with mine and it left a long scratch along his blade. When we disengaged our blows, my sword caught his arm and drew a small dribble of golden blood mixed with red.

Alarmed the man withdrew his forces just as the sun began to raise.

 **Authors note** : Hi all, let me know what you think. This was going to be a one-shot but now it's looking like a 2-3 chapter story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - August 17, 2018**

Percy was alerted by another young girl named Thalia, who told him that a Titan, Prometheus, has come to negotiate. Percy, a satyr named Grover, Annabeth and Thalia went to Central Park where the Titan stands with creature called empousa, and a Hyperborean giant. The Titan told him that Olympus is destined to fall, and that the demigods should surrender. Percy refuses, and Prometheus apparently showed him more of Luke's past. In the vision, Percy sees Luke and Hermes, my father and godfather's favorite Greek God, arguing. Percy was moved by what he saw, but remained adamant. Prometheus then gave him Pandora's box, a pithos containing the Elpis, the Spirit of Hope. Prometheus next tells Percy that if and when they decide to surrender, he only needs to release Hope, and the Titan would know.

The rest of the day before nightfall and the next attack went peacefully, I had Hedwig pick up a mokeskin pouch for Percy to put Pandora's Box in. He gave the pouch to a goddess.

Due to his exhaustion, Percy falls asleep and apparently dreams of Poseidon's undersea palace. The place is in disorder, and the sea is transformed into a huge battleground. The dream shifts to Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, the slain Medusa's lair. Percy saw the large numbers of the enemy forces, but his attention was drawn to Kronos, who was conversing with Ethan Nakamura, the demigod who had apparently almost stabbed Percy in his weak spot. The dream shifts one last time to the Big House in a different era. There, Percy sees what truly happened to someone named, May Castellan, who tried to take the spirit of the Oracle.

My wards areound the city are shattered by a being of similar power to me, and Percy quickly wakes and heads down to Central Park with some demigods. There, he sees the Titan Hyperion along with some other monsters. The two battle it out on the lake. Percy later has the upper hand when he creates a small hurricane to douse Hyperion's fiery aura. Grover and his friends then successfully trap him inside a maple tree, while I conjured a soul containment ward with the ring of Cadmus.

Almost immediately, a flying pig, the Clazmonian Sow descends and wreaks havoc. Percy and his pegasi, Blackjack chase it. Percy then activates some of the bronze statue automatons scattered in New York via something called, Plan 23 and orders them to destroy the Sow. After they successfully do so, he retreats back to the Empire State Building. Arriving there, he realizes that the campers have been pushed back to the doors of the building. Luckily they are saved by Chiron's cousins, the Party Ponies. As the last of the Titan army flees, Chiron notes that they will be back, and states that they should heal their wounded.

Chiron recognizes the ring on my finger and addresses me, as the Master of Death, and the Boy who lived, apparently he is closer to his British cousins than his American brethren. The Celtic Centaurs while they follow other gods, are less partiers and more scholarly warriors like him.

As he, Chiron, talks with Percy, Annabeth and myself about Luke, Percy collapses and suddenly finds himself at a party in the southern United States. There he found Dionysus playing Pac-Man, who explained that it was he who had brought Percy's consciousness to that place. Dionysus warned him not to lose Olympus, for it would be the end of Western civilization. Before he sent Percy back, Dionysus asks Percy to keep his son Pollux safe, and Percy agreed.

As Percy's consciousness is brought back to New York, we suddenly saw a young girl named, Rachel on a helicopter. The helicopter is in danger of crashing as the pilot is asleep, I flash inside the cockpit and steer it safely to the ground. Rachel and Percy then talk, with Rachel revealing a crucial piece of information: Percy is not the hero. Percy is visibly shocked and returns to the hotel headquarters.

Soon, Percy falls asleep again. In his first dream, he sees someone named Nico trying to convince his father to fight in the battle for Olympus. The dream changes, and Percy saw Kronos ordering Ethan and Prometheus to release the drakon. He wakes and organizes his forces for battle. He and Annabeth go fight the drakon despite the fact that — according to Rachel — only a child of Ares can kill it.

They are then surprised when they see Clarisse leading her cabin into battle. However, after Clarisse is attacked by the drakon and falls from her chariot, they realize something is wrong. The real Clarisse soon arrives and they all recognize that the fallen one as Silena Beauregard. Silena, knowing that she has little time, reveals herself as the spy. She explains that before she met Beckendorf, Luke was very kind to her. When she wanted to stop helping him, he threatened to blackmail her. Silena then passes away. Out of anger, Clarisse single-handedly kills the drakon. I re-raise the wards that shattered before Hyperion attacked.


End file.
